


Yours Truly.

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: The Domestic Life of Mr. Cage-Rand and Mr. Rand-Cage [2]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Engaged Luke Cage/Danny Rand, Established Relationship, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, dannyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Meeting the parents of your S.O. can always be hard, super heroes are no exception to that.





	Yours Truly.

Danny grinned nervously at Luke, as they pulled up in front of the tiny house in the suburbs. Luke put a big hand on his tights and smiled at him, "It'll be okay. Just let me take the lead."

Taking the other man's hand into his own, Danny nodded. He would have let Luke handle this either way. It wasn't like he had ever done this before... He had never met someone from Colleen's family and she was the only relationship he'd ever had. Danny also knew that it was different with Luke. He had been married before, had met Reva's parents and he knew Claire's mother. Besides that, he had met the parents of some of his High School girlfriends.

  
Despite his experience in that field, it had been Danny who had to convince him to visit his parents with him. Until a few months ago, they hadn't even known that Luke was still alive. He cleared that in a visit to Georgia earlier this year. Danny could still understand why he wanted to avoid them though.

"I think we should take these off first. We should tell them in baby steps,” Luke smiled and reached for Danny's hand to pull the engagement ring off his finger before he did the same with his.

"Does that mean I'm free now?" Danny smirked.

Luke laughed and dropped the rings in his wallet, "The hell you are."

Danny gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Although Luke was joking right now, Danny was the only person who could make him jealous. He had told him that a few months ago. Part of Danny wanted to just turn around and drive home right now, but he and Luke would marry in a month and it would be unfair to leave his parents in the dark about this. Not again.

"I love you,” Luke smiled kindly, "And I'm sure, that they won't hate you."

"Wow. Thanks."

Luke grinned, "Well you know that you can be very... special."

"You too,” he grinned back, before he added, "Love you too though."

Luke sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Let's do this."

They both got out of the car, Luke walked ahead and Danny followed a few feet behind. Choosing clothes for today had been hard. He didn't want to be to causal  _homeless hipster_ -ish but not overdressed either. He had settled for a light blue jeans and a grey shirt. Since Luke hadn't said anything about it, it was probably a good choice.

Before he rang the bell, Luke turned around and grinned at Danny, "It'll be okay. Just be yourself; you're amazing and no matter what happens, it won't change my feelings for you.

The bell rang and Danny whispered a quiet, "Same." before the door opened.

Mr. and Mrs. Lucas looked scarily similar to the photos Danny had seen. Maybe a few wrinkles and grey hairs more... of course he wouldn't say that...

"Carl! What a surprise,” Luke's mom threw her arms around her son.

"Hey, how you've been?"

"Glad that you're here, boy,” Mr. Lucas smiled, while he eyed Danny, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Danny,” nothing more for now... Danny was okay with waiting to drop the bomb, until they had at least exchanged one word.

"Hi,” Danny smiled warmly.

Mr. Lucas offered him his hand and Danny smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Firm handshake. I like that."

Danny exchanged a quick look with Luke, who shrugged.

"Thanks."

"Come on in, are you planning to stay for the night?” Etta Lucas smiled.

Luke followed her invitation, "Yeah, I mean, if you don't mind."

The Lucas' house was fairly old fashioned from the inside, Danny was sure that most of the furniture was almost as old as him, okay, maybe a bit newer but still... that being said, the interior had something homey and comfortable to it. There was probably an interesting story in every corner and behind every single scratch.

"So, who are you?” Etta looked at Danny, "I mean, we're always happy to meet friends of Carl...especially since we don't know many people he met since prison."

"That is an understatement,” James Lucas laughed.

"But, we would like to know, why you came here with Luke."

"I... uhhmm."

_Am your future son in law. Hi._

"We're uhhmm... we're together,” Luke helped Danny.

If it was a different situation, Danny would have found the faces of Luke's parents funny. But this was their reaction to him being introduced as a soon to be part of their family. They hadn’t been prepared for this. Luke's dad was a preacher and neither of his parents knew about their son’s bisexuality. Danny had laid awake late at night, imagining the worst scenarios. It still hurt. This reaction was a reaction to him as a person. He felt reminded of the resentment Ward and Joy had held against him after he arrived back from K’un L’un.

"Oh,” Etta broke the uncomfortable silence, “Like…uhhm… romantically?”

“Yes, Mom,” maintaining eye contact with his parents, Luke reached for Danny's hand and squeezed.

The way Luke subtly stepped between him and his parents as if he wanted to protect him, made Danny's heart melt a little, "For some time now. We are in love."

"How long has this,” Luke's mom gestured at Danny and he was suddenly self-conscious of how he was standing there, "been a thing?"

"Three years.” Luke looked at Danny and he did the thing where he managed to put an unspeakable amount of love in something as mundane as eye contact. It was almost unfair for someone as eloquent as him to have that ability. Luke could put his love in words and smiles and eye contact, while Danny felt as if he had never truly showed Luke how much he loved him.

"I think your mother means... the thing with men.” Danny hadn't missed how James Lucas had moved backwards away from him since the reveal, and as he looked at him correcting his son, Danny could feel the dislike, if not to say hate. Danny dropped his gaze, studying the pattern of the rug he was standing on. He felt like an animal in a zoo. On display and his every move being watched by critical eyes.

"Always, Dad.” Luke was mad. He seemed calm but Danny could tell that from the tone of his voice alone. He wasn't good at reading people, but over the years he had learned to read his fiancé like a book. That was only fair, since Luke had been able to see right through Danny almost immediately from the start. Danny was proud of the fact that he knew Luke Cage better than anyone, maybe even better than his parents.

Mrs. Lucas sighed, "It's just... we never saw you with--"

"Guess why.” the bitterness was obvious. Seeing Luke this mad had maybe happened to Danny once or twice before and it had always something to do with super villains.

“But you were also with woman?”

“I like both; do I really have to explain this?”

Mr. Lucas opened his mouth to say something but his wife was quick to react, "You know, why don't we eat something and talk?"

 

* * *

 

 

 The dinner was as awkward as one would expect it to be. Luke's parents had moved from questions about Luke's sexuality to questions about Danny. It felt a bit like an interrogation with the police and Danny could sense his fiancés’ anger despite his soothing hand on Danny's leg.

-Have you ever been to prison?

No.  _ ~~To a mental hospital and a monastery though.~~_

-Are you with our son out of financial reasons?

No. _Something. Something…_

-How did you meet?

Work.  _I ~~fisted him in a dark alley.~~   This was actually Luke's standard answer to the question…Jessica had probably made that joke first though._

\- Have you been with women...or...?

Yes.  _ ~~It's 50/50 on the men to women ratio though.~~_

-What do you do for a living?

Boring business stuff. _Also punching bad guys… like your son by the way… surprise!_

-Do you love Luke?

With all of my heart. _YES. YES. YES._

  
It was only talk like this. Danny could sense the dislike and he knew that if he could feel it, with his poor people skills it must be overwhelmingly present to Luke.

When the diner was over Etta smiled kindly, "So... I'm going to go upstairs and prepare your bed Carl, Danny, is it okay for you to sleep on the couch?"

Danny was just about to open his mouth and say yes, when Luke stood up from the table, "No, he won't. I won't let you banish my fiancé to the couch."

The tension was obvious.

"Your what?” Luke's father whispered.

"My fiancé. I'm going to marry Danny in a month."

_Hi, future mom and dad in law._

Danny tried his best to resist the urge to look down at his shoes, instead he faced the shocked stares, Shao Lao had been nothing against this.

"That's why we wanted to visit you,” Danny added, but he knew that Luke was far from calm, which was hard, but right now he was feeling the need to protect Danny. Over the years Danny had learned that Luke would do everything to defend him.

"We have a blow-up mattress in the car. I'll crush with Danny in the living room. I know that you don't like it, but I love this beautiful, clever, funny, and sexy person with the kindest and bravest soul I've ever seen. We are not asking for your blessing. I'm not asking you for an okay. I will marry this man. We're holding out a hand because we want you in our family, but if you don't want Danny... I know that I won't choose you over him."

Danny was sure that you could hear a pin drop in the following silence, "I... um... will get the bed."

Luke nodded and pulled Danny demonstrably down for a deep, wet kiss as he left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he came back, Danny could hear loud arguing from the living room. He heard the words ‘white dress’ and ‘grandchildren.’

_"You'd be a good father,” Luke had said a while back, when he had watched Danny teach some kids at the Dojo._

_“Same to you.”_

As Danny opened the living room door, all eyes were on him. Once again, Luke moved to stand between his fiancé and his parents. There was an odd resemblance to him shielding Danny from bullets.

"I... um... will go to the city. Get some groceries,” Etta said.

When she left the room, she made an effort to avoid touching Danny.

The three men waited until the woman had left, before James whispered, "I've never been this disappointed in you, Carl."

"Fuck you!" The words had escaped Danny without his permission.

"Excuse me?"

Might as well go all the way, "You've heard me. Fuck you. I honestly love Luke and he loves me. And there's no way you haven't seen it. If your son being happy is something you're disappointed in, then I am the only person in this room who actually cares about him. You can hate me all you want, because honestly, I don’t care. It would have been nice to have you as a family, yes. But you hating Luke for just trying to be happy and following his happiness is disgusting."

"How do you d--"

"No, Dad. He's right. Because no matter what, I love Danny enough to know for sure that I'll never cheat on him or that he’ll cheat on me, not the way you cheated on Mom. So, say whatever you want about our love, it’s tighter than yours, I guess."

"Out."

"Good idea. Come on, baby,” Luke pulled Danny out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

 "Thank you for what you said back there,” Danny whispered, snuggling up closer to Luke.

The crappy hotel wasn't perfect but they had their peace, and they were finally wearing their rings again. Danny hadn't believed he could miss a stupid piece of metal this much.

"It was all the truth. And you defended me back there, too."

“You think they’ll come to our wedding?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if I want them to,” Luke smiled.

“But they’re your family.”

“One of my families. But there’s also You, Claire, Colleen, Jessica, Matt, Misty, Ward, all of those weirdos.”

Danny chuckled, "I love you."

Luke ran a hand down his spine, "I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Casy_Dee


End file.
